O Filho Perfeito de Deus
by MoiLina
Summary: Castiel não havia traído Dean Winchester, mas se sentiu traído quando esse lhe virou as costas... ele criaria um mundo completamente novo pelo caçador. DASTIEL - ep. 20x6


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Castiel não havia traído Dean Winchester, mas se sentiu traído quando esse lhe virou as costas... ele criaria um mundo completamente novo pelo caçador.

**Status: **Terminada.

**Importante!** Essa fic foi escrita logo após o ep. 20x6, pois eu não tinha assistido aos dois últimos. Hoje assisti ao ep. 21, que ao meu ver só confirmou a fic, rs, mas ela é completamente OMISSA quanto a ele, ou ao próximo, que infelizmente não vi ainda. Estão, eu espero – mesmo, rs – que a história se encaixe entre eles sem destoar muito, e, principalmente, que não se importem. ^^

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha exclusiva culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**O FILHO PERFEITO DE DEUS**

Castiel sempre fora fiel. Era uma parte de si, essa dependência por outro alguém, mesmo que esse mudasse com o tempo, de nome e rosto, de plano astral. Talvez fosse um pouco falta de amor próprio, sempre ver em um terceiro aquilo que ele próprio nunca poderia ser por mais que desejasse, e por isso venerava, defendia e cuidava com uma fidelidade quase doentia.

Desde o princípio, Castiel idolatrava e amava exclusivamente a Deus. Foi um amor de séculos. Coitado daquele que ousasse erguer falso julgamento sobre seu Pai, e não imaginava que mais cedo ou mais tarde, dali dias meses e anos, seria ele a duvidar e se magoar com a ausência Dele quando o mundo ganhou tantas mais cores, muito mais significado e sujeitos, e ele se viu perdido e assustado com sensações que antes não lhe pertenciam, precisando do Seu colo para chorar e entender que estava se alterando.

.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

Carente, encontrara abrigo entre os homens, junto com os irmãos Winchester. Castiel não deveria ter se aproximado dos caçadores. Devia ter entendido, quando foi designado para tirar o irmão mais velho daquele poço quente, que não lhe cabia entendê-lo, e sim apenas mantê-lo dentre os limites que seus irmãos, seu Pai! Haviam decidido para ele. Ele era o anjo mais devoto, o filho perfeito de Deus, quem poderia assumir tal tarefa em nome de todos, se não ele?

Ele errou ao se surpreender com o homem que se recusou a ser o carneiro do Céu, não disposto a se sacrificar por algo que nunca lhe dera nada se não sofrimento. Errou, quando cedeu aquela ligação diferente que o prendia à Dean e se aproximou dele, seu eu interior respondendo e buscando pela força que ele representava. Castiel aprendeu a admirar um "objeto", o entendeu como pessoa e suas particularidades, e passou a querê-lo ao seu lado, não sendo por menos que o chamou, mais de uma vez, de_ amigo_. E, por Deus, esse tipo de ligação não existe entre anjos, quanto mais entre eles e os homens.

E uma vez tão transfigurado em sua essência ao ponto de mal se reconhecer, tendo aprendido a pensar, a sentir, a escolher, mas abandonado por seus iguais como se não houvesse mais perdão para si, e na ausência de uma Voz a lhe acalentar, Castiel se entregara totalmente à Dean Winchester. Ele passara a ser seu centro, sua consciência, e o anjo se garantiu de protegê-lo e ajudá-lo. O que importava para Dean, importava para si e Castiel jamais o trairia, prometeu.

.

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

_._

Tão enredado em si e em Dean, mal percebeu quando todo o cuidado e fidelidade e amizade se enraizaram em si tão profundamente, que passou a ser amor. Era diferente do que sentiu por seu Pai por tanto tempo, tão novo quanto assustador. Era algo eletrizante, que causava uma resposta dentro de si, que o impulsionava a agir, a fazer. Sabia que se daria no lugar dele se fosse preciso, e foi, e por isso morreu, mas não esperava voltar.

Quando voltou e Sam havia partido, quando viu o homem amado quebrado no chão ao lado do corpo de Bobby, Castiel sentiu-se sozinho e vazio como nunca. Tudo havia acabado. O apocalipse, a importância dos Winchester, a família de Dean, o próprio Dean. Com os dedos formigando com o poder que lhe corria pelas veias, curou o corpo do caçador e trouxe Bobby de novo, mas nada mais seria o mesmo, pois sabia que Dean não estaria mais lá por ele, que o homem havia desistido e que seguiria um caminho menos doloroso.

E Castiel entendera isso. Sabia que Dean sem Sam também não existia, da mesma forma como ele não se entendia sem o primeiro. Não seria ele a pungir mais dor à Dean com sua presença, não seria ele a atiçá-lo àquela vida que já lhe custara tanto. Ele só queria ver um sorriso, por mais leve que fosse, naquela face tão tensa.

_._

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

Sem objetivos, sem Dean, cheio com uma liberdade assombrosa e tanto poder, Castiel se encontrou perdido, pela primeira vez sem parâmetros a seguir ou objetivos. E tinha as chamas que lhe subiam pela garganta quando Rafael dizia para, mais uma vez, se curvar, e depois a presença de Crowley. Eram informações demais, amparo de menos, covardia também. O caminho que seguiu não era o melhor, nem por isso o mais errado, e ele não se sentia traindo Dean, pois sempre o salvaguardaria.

O anjo não havia pensando direito, mas não fora por mal que trouxera Sam de volta da gaiola onde os maiores e piores se digladiavam, e era pura incapacidade ter deixado uma parte, a principal, para trás. Ele havia trazido Sam simplesmente porque era insuportável ver Dean sofrer sem o irmão. Tinha sido gentil ao tentar remendar os fiapos soltos da alma do caçador. Por que ele não entedia isso?

Castiel não havia traído Dean Winchester, mas se sentiu traído quando esse lhe virou as costas por suas escolhas sem ao menos lhe dar a chance de explicar, de lhe contar a _sua_ verdade. Dean não se dera nem ao menos o trabalho de ouvi-lo antes de tomar conclusões tão, _tão _erradas, desconsiderando suas palavras como se não as houvesse proferido.

_._

_Such a lonely day_

_Shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that I'll never miss_

_._

Odiou, quando Dean o chamou de _irmão_. Qual era intenção do caçador em compará-lo e igualá-lo ao irmão mais novo, se na verdade nunca lhe dedicara nem sombra do amor e daquela lealdade que tinha por Sam? Ao contrário, se alguém havia demonstrado alguma honradez ao outro ali, esse havia sido ele! Castiel havia se dobrado perante a imagem de Dean, lhe protegido e o amado e agora não conseguia nem ao menos um olhar mais suave.

"_Poupe seu fôlego, Dean, não quero mais ouvi-lo"_. Foi a verdade que ficou engasgadas em sua garganta conforme o caçador gastava saliva em palavras que não entravam mais dentro da sua cabeça, e agora não passavam mais de zumbidos incômodos. E Castiel agiu como lhe conveio, e foi grosso, deixando a magoa transparecer em sua voz, mas acabou soando mais como uma ameaça. E ainda assim, não conseguiu se ressentir quando viu a mesma magoa transpassar num flash na expressão de Dean.

O anjo já havia sido um brinquedo de cordas por muito tempo, não podia mais se contentar em apenas trocar de mãos, mesmo que fossem as mãos de Dean. E céus, como ele queria aquelas mãos! Queria o caçador ao seu lado mais uma vez, que a palavra amizade fosse acompanhada por qualquer _atitude _que a fizesse ter sentido.

Mas depois de tudo, de tanta luta, ele havia sido abandonado, deixado à mercê da solidão como nunca havia estado e não sabia estar. E quando foi embora, com o coração sangrando, se prometeu não voltar para Dean Winchester, e quando rezou naquele dia mais tarde, buscou um pouco de piedade, quis em muito tempo a presença de seu Pai, temendo ser engolfado por aquela escuridão.

_._

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

A parte mais incomoda foi não conseguir manter sua palavra nem para si próprio. Ele se esforçara ao limite da razão, se dedicara como um louco à busca dos seus objetivos e quase se afogou na loucura de Crowley, que sempre tinha as palavras certas para fazê-lo se sentindo melhor, confiante, ainda mais arrogante naquela batalha pelo controle. O autointitulado "novo" rei do inferno era o combustível certo para o caminho errado, e Castiel já estava queimando com ele.

Mas ainda sim, perdido dentro daquela espiral sem fim e sem volta, a mente conseguia se lembrar, a cada novo instante, a cada nova palavra ou decisão, da face de desapontamento de Dean, dos seus olhos verdes apertados em descredito, do desgosto deformando sua boca para baixo. E sobrepujando a dor de tal traição, tinha o amor e a saudades, e a necessidade de vê-lo, de falar com ele.

Castiel descerá escondido, mais de uma vez, para vigiá-lo, para ver a face preciosa e dizer sem voz o quanto aquele amor estava lhe machucando agora, se no passado era puro prazer; para chegar a centímetros da sua pessoa sem despertar aversão a ele, e poder ver seu rosto do jeito certo e não preparado para enfrentá-lo como uma muralha.

E todas às vezes só conseguiu enxergar a casa velha de Bobby, no meio do ferro-velho, pois finalmente o homem havia aprendido a fazer o feitiço da forma correta, e ele suspirava e se contentava em sentar sobre o capô das sobras de carros, perdido na própria melancolia.

Um pouco de apoio, era pedir muito? Um pouco de ajuda daquele a quem havia servido por tanto tempo, por gosto e admiração. Essa não era mesmo a maior traição?

_._

_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_._

Castiel estava na trilha de algo bom para sua nova causa, voando invisível pela floresta de árvores secas, quando sentiu aquela sensação antes tão conhecida, que o fez parar abruptamente, deixando marcas no chão coberto de folhas.

Começava como uma música baixa, vinda de dentro, e em instantes se transformava em palavras, entre ecos metálicos sem passar de um sussurro em seu ouvido, o volume aumento rápido... "Castiel" foi o que ouviu na voz de Dean Winchester, e ele sabia que depois de tanto tempo o caçador o estava chamando.

O impulso foi de correr até onde a voz o levava, mas então pisou mais forte, o pé se enterrando mais fundo na terra camuflada. "E se fosse uma armadilha?" Sentiu seu coração se estrangular em dor, e passou as mãos pelos lábios.

Infelizmente, ainda que aquilo custasse sua vida – e que vida era aquela sem ele? – responder ao pedido do caçador sempre seria a prioridade.

.

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you_

.

Resignado, mas com as costas eretas e lábios franzidos, Castiel encarou Dean seriamente, na parte mais afastada de um parque central, as suas margens onde não havia vivalma além dos pequenos pássaros e esquilos nas árvores frondosas. Não o cumprimentou, não sorriu, nem deu um passo adiante para mais perto da figura do caçador, não disse palavra alguma que seus olhos já não houvessem se encarregado de transmitir, toda aquela raiva e tensão, a angustia, e porque não, toda aquela saudade estrangulada que havia se cavado no seu peito.

"Eu sei, Castiel." Disse Dean por fim, como se tivesse entendido as mil palavras omissas, mantendo a voz neutra e clara, com o timbre rouco habitual, deixando para as mãos escondida nos bolsos da calça demonstrarem o desconforto naquela situação.

Pareceu que haviam transcorrido horas desde que pousara lá até Dean se pronunciar. E muito aquém de todas as expectativas, era_ só_ isso que ele tinha a dizer? Se irritou de imediato.

"Não, você não sabe de nada, absolutamente." Retorquiu com uma nota acima do habitual, a tristeza se confundindo com fúria. "Eu queria criar um mundo para você, Dean, bem melhor que esse. Não sabe nem a sombra do que isso significa". Murmurou rancoroso, não conseguindo mexer a mandíbula do jeito certo pela tensão em seus músculos.

Dean entortou os lábios e os mordeu, como se resignado, e chutou uma pedra para longe, olhando para as próprias botas quando voltou a falar. "Eu tive muito tempo para pensar, desde qu... desde _daquele_ dia." Lambeu mais uma vez os lábios e sua pausa foi significativa, fazendo o anjo se tencionar mais em expectativa. Dean o excitava de todas as maneiras, das certas às erradas. "E eu percebi que, de todas as perguntas que eu podia ter feito, eu tinha esquecido a mais importante. Eu não tinha parado pra pensar na chance de algo assim... sei lá, foi ingenuidade minha, ou medo...".

"Eu não tenho tempo sobrando, Dean, e não está chegando a lugar nenhum..." ensaiou, mas Dean interrompeu em um quase grito, a voz muito mais elevada o cortando a meia ideia:

"Eu nunca perguntei se anjos amam, seu idiota!" e agora ele olhava diretamente para o rosto de Castiel, e agradou perceber a leve surpresa neste. "Eu nunca considerei dessa forma... nunca quis saber se amava alguém, Castiel, se era esse o porquê por trás de toda essa merda..."

"Dean."

"Posso terminar?" Interpelou impaciente, avançando passos e mais passos até a figura estática de Castiel, até estarem face a face. "Eu não percebi, Cass." Confessou, a voz muito mais suave.

Castiel engoliu em seco diante de tanta certeza, e se sentiu pela primeira vez invadido. Pena que Dean não houvesse dito antes. "Isso não muda nada, agora." Respondeu seco, forçando-se para não desviar seu foco daquelas íris verdes de pupilas muito dilatadas.

_._

_Ta__ke your hand_

_And walk away_

_._

"Eu sei, eu sei...!" Impacientou-se mais uma vez, com um gesto brusco com o braço. "Mas eu não aguento ficar assim, Castiel... eu precisava te ver mais uma vez, de uma trégua de 5 min, que fosse, porque eu gosto do jeito que me olha... eu apenas queria...".

E no instante seguinte Castiel só conseguiu sentir mãos se fecharem sobre suas orelhas e nuca, e a pressão firme dos lábios de Dean contra o seus. Mal percebeu que tinha os olhos fechados, ou quando seus braços se moveram quase por vontade própria para as costas do caçador, espalmando as mãos sobre elas para maior contato, hora deslizando com firmeza, hora se contorcendo em garras contra o tecido da jaqueta do caçador. Era um sonho se tornando real ante o sabor daquela boca na sua, a maciez da língua cálida que escorregava por entre e sobre seus lábios, tão violentamente que poderiam tirar sangue do outro, e ainda assim com uma delicadeza sobrenatural. Gemeu sem ar.

Também não percebeu em qual momento seus joelhos foram dobrados e suas costas encontraram o chão suavemente, perdido entre o calor das mãos de Dean correndo por seu corpo, apertando-nos lugares certos e tirando sensações novas, e abrindo suas calças antes de sufoca-lo em um novo beijo, ainda mais profundo, mais exigente. Castiel o abraçou com força pelos ombros, quando este afrouxou sua gravata e expos a pele do seu peito e pescoço, beijando-o com paixão e mordiscando sua pele.

"Dean..." murmurou débil, esticando a cabeça para trás, perdido. E Dean voltou aos seus lábios, pressionando-os por um tempo em beijos ora rápidos ora demorados, e o encarou profundamente, com o peito subindo e descendo muito rápido. O caçador acariciou o rosto abatido abaixo de si, como se para se garantir que era realidade, que estava deitado sobre seu querido anjo, que eram as mãos dele em sua cintura. Dean ainda parecia estar sonhando, mas Castiel sabia que tinham pressa, que aquele momento provavelmente seria o último deles, sua primeira e única chance de se pertencerem.

_._

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

Ainda embolados no chão, em um gesto ousado, sustentou desajeitado seu peso sobre os pés e desceu mais as próprias calças, desvendando sua nudez, ganhando uma exclamação assustada do caçador e quando Dean se ergueu sobre os joelhos e cotovelos para vê-lo melhor, surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa, terminou de descê-las pelas coxas e joelhos, até chutá-la para longe, junto com os sapatos. Deslizou as mãos com força pelas costas do caçador, e o forçou pelos quadris a voltar a deitar-se sobre si, abraçando-o com as pernas, precisando mais daquele contato _ali_, e Dean entendeu.

Com delicadeza, Dean desceu a mão por entre os corpos até se fechar-se contra a ereção de Castiel, acariciando-o com firmeza, mas devagar, em movimentos intensos que desciam até a base do corpo do anjo antes de subir novamente. Se próprio corpo vibrou de prazer em ver Castiel tão entregue, se contorcendo sob si, e aumentou o ritmo ainda pontuando cada descida, tirando mais suspiros e gemidos. Se perdeu, encantado, com a visão do rosto do anjo, corado e úmido, e com olhos bem apertados e lábios semiabertos.

Com um sorriso, deitou-se mais sobre o corpo do anjo, e aproveitou os lábios partidos para conseguir mais um beijo, profundo e forte como tinha que ser. Sem perder a atenção dos seus movimentos, e apoiando-se completamente no peito de Castiel, com a mão livre abriu as próprias Jeans, libertando-se daquele aperto enlouquecedor com um gemido que foi engolido pelo anjo imediatamente.

Se ajeitou de joelhos por entre as pernas do anjo, e sem parar de estimulá-lo e beijá-lo, numa posição quase dolorosa quando os braços de Castiel se enroscavam em seu pescoço e o puxavam para baixo novamente. Quando encostou seu sexo na entrada no anjo, recebendo como resposta apenas um choramingo, o penetrou com um impulso preciso, profundamente, afogando o grito assustado de Castiel com os próprios lábios, mas intensificou a massagem no membro em sua mão, acalentando-o pela invasão brusca.

"Te machuquei?" perguntou baixinho, seus dedos percorrendo a face do anjo para acalmá-lo, deitando-se novamente sobre o anjo e se posicionando melhor para penetrá-lo mais fundo e ao mesmo tempo conseguir acariciá-lo.

"Não." Murmurou, a mente dividida entre a sensação estranha de ter Dean dentro do seu corpo, e o calor intenso que se propagava em ondas desde seu baixo ventre até alcançar todos seus nervos, como eletricidade. "Me beija, Dean." Pediu, querendo mais contato, precisa mais daquela intensidade, porque parecia que não iria sobreviver àquilo.

E Dean obedeceu, beijando-o enquanto passou a se mexer lentamente dentro do anjo, atento a suas reações. Eles ainda estavam parcialmente vestidos, e as roupas só aumentavam o calor de Castiel, completamente entregue e semiconsciente do mundo ao seu redor.

Já sem forças, Castiel afrouxou as pernas na cintura de Dean permitindo que esse o segurasse pelas nádegas, comandando a velocidade e profundidade. Deixou a cabeça cair contra a grama, apenas sentido, os braços enlaçados no pescoço do caçador o mantendo próximo apenas com seu peso, enquanto este se revezava em beijá-lo nos lábios, mandíbula e pescoço. Castiel não conseguia mais falar, sons desconexos deixando sua garganta a cada investida do maior, e Dean não parecia estar em estado melhor, e só repetia seu nome, rouco e baixinho, só para ele. Castiel não podia ficar mais feliz que aquilo.

_._

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

"Oh, Céus... Dean, Dean!" gritou alto e apertou a jaqueta do caçador, convulsionando. Seu corpo se aqueceu e ele sentiu pela primeira vez o que era o prazer, aquela onda elétrica que corria pelo corpo em segundos como eletricidade, o arrepiando e o fazendo estremecer, brilhos coloridos sob suas pálpebras e a sensação gostosa de plenitude preencher todo seu peito. Oh, aquilo era tão bom.

Abriu os olhos e abraçou Dean com mais força quando sentiu o caçador estremecer também, vivendo as mesmas sensações ao observar se rosto franzido, olhos bem apertados e lábios partidos. "Cass...!" ouviu-o murmurar deleitoso, quando arqueou as costas, e então eles estavam face a face novamente, avermelhados e suados e felizes como nunca antes. Castiel pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, o acariciando, e sentiu o coração descompassar quando Dean fez pressão contra uma das suas palmas, em outra espécie de carícia. "Cass..."

"Estou aqui, Dean." Respondeu embora não houvesse pergunta. Castiel entendeu que aquilo era a necessidade de estarem juntos a todo instante, estarem vivendo cada um daqueles momentos em união, com companheirismo; como se Dean precisasse da certeza que ambos haviam sentido a mesma coisa.

Dean tombou para o lado, deixando Castiel por um segundo, e então, segurando-o pela gola do sobretudo o fez se virar de lado, para ficar muito próximo dele, suas respirações se confundindo enquanto voltavam ao normal.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Cass..." disse baixinho, como se tivesse medo da própria afirmação, ou não quisesse ouvir a resposta dos lábios que acabara de beijar e que haviam se mostrado tão doces. Apoio um mão sobre a têmpora do anjo, acariciando os fios negros que encontrou lá. Macios. Ele queria dizer que estavam bem, que tudo voltaria para o caminho certo, que não era para o anjo se afastar, pois ele precisava dele bem junto como se seu mundo não fosse se sustentar sem ele. Mas como ser irresponsável a tal ponto?

Dean precisava de uma resposta desesperadamente, da mesma forma que temia o próximo passo de Castiel, pois eles não poderiam ficar para sempre deitados em meio à grama, embora fosse esse o desejo que latejava em sua cabeça, confundindo seus pensamentos. Com uma pontada no peito, viu o anjo apoiar a mão contra a sua e retirá-la do lugar, se levantando devagar, mas no instante seguinte já estava completamente vestido, e Dean sentiu a sensação estranha que talvez realmente tudo não passasse de um sonho. Um sonho terrivelmente real e cruel, onde o anjo era o homem bonito e impassível que agora estava parado ao seu lado, perfeito como sempre. E ele ainda com a braguilha aberta, bela comparação, pensou irônico.

_._

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_._

Mas Castiel se agachou ao seu lado, e ele não ousou mover nenhum musculo, permanecendo deitado sobre seu ombro esquerdo, encarando as árvores à sua frente e o jogo de luzes quando as atravessavam. "Nós ficaremos bem." Respondeu, estendendo a mão para o homem, que estremeceu levemente com o contato da sua mão quando o segurou no braço.

"Quando nos veremos de novo?"

Castiel suspirou audível. "Quando for a hora." E o anjo se ressentiu quando a dor enrijeceu a face do caçador. Com um movimento firme, o fez virar-se de costas para o chão, querendo olhar seus olhos, mas Dean se ocupou com as copas das árvores. "Olha pra mim." Pediu, impondo mais pressão no seu toque, e no instante seguinte os olhos verdes estavam nos seus, muito atentos. "Não precisa ficar com medo... Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, Dean, sabe disso..." O caçador afirmou quase imperceptível com a cabeça e, embora não precisasse daquela afirmação, ele continuou. "Vou te fazer dormir, vai acordar perto do seu irmão."

"Cass, não me faça esquecer... não quero que seja apenas um sonho, está bem?"

"Claro." E abaixou-se até tocar com delicadeza os lábios de Dean, do seu Dean, do homem que havia conseguido conquistá-lo. "Adeus, Dean."

E antes de adormecer, naquele momento onde a razão se perde entre delírios, Dean pensou no significado daquilo tudo, do que ele, um mero humano, havia feito. Castiel era a máquina perfeita dos Céus, tão certo de si, de suas crenças, do que ser feito. E Dean o sugou para o mundo dos homens e rompeu sua ordem, alterou sua lógica, adicionou um elemento que anjo algum deveria ter: liberdade, pois o amor foi só consequência.

Quando estavam juntos, não passavam de dois homens se amando, não havia diferenciações, não eram anjo e caçador, mas a verdade era que, agora, o mundo estava diante de uma nova potência, grande e desgovernada. Castiel havia sido alterado e estava mudando, mas Dean sabia que ele não estava completo ainda. Sabia sim, bem no fundo como aquela vozinha insistente, que Castiel ainda não havia atingido seu ápice. Oh, não, não, o novo e verdadeiro Castiel estava ainda por vir, e ele temeu não reconhecê-lo mais quando chegasse a hora.

Solidão. Esse não era um sentimento de uma única parte. E, pelo menos naquela noite, ambos os homens haviam recuperado forças, pois sobreviver seria ainda mais difícil.

_._

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_It's a day that I'm glad I survived_

_._

N/A: Oi, mais um fic para – tentar – alegrá-los! O título não ficou 100% ok com a história em si, que mudou muuuuito de sentido conforme fui escrevendo – pq eu qse desisti dela – mas foi o nome do arquivo que crie no PC, e meu, ele me agradou demaaaaais, então resolvi mantê-lo, kkk.

A música que me inspirou a continuar com a fic, na verdade, veio a ser encaixada depois que ela já estava iniciada. =) Fazia séculos que não ouvia System of a Down, e puxando todas, quando ouvi Lonely Day, pensei comigo: _é essa! É esse o sentido que eu estava caçando!_ Então, fica aqui devidamente creditada. É uma ótima música, na minha humilde opinião. ;D

Por favor... Reviews! Já disse que sou viciada nelas!

OBS. Sei que demoro a responder os comentários de vocês, mil perdões, mas eu mal tenho tempo de ficar na net, mil desculpas! Não pensem, de forma alguma, que não gostei delas! Ao contrário, amoamoamoamoamo muito! E vou respondê-las! Me aguardem, rs!


End file.
